


PTSD Evaluation of SG-1, By Dr. R. MacKenzy

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After SG-1 returns from destroying Apophis' ships, Chief Psychiatrist Dr. MacKenzy requests SG-1 to undergo a group post traumatic stress evaluation. This is the file memo containing the good Doctor's transcription of the session. Colonel O'Neill found it and decided to send it to some friends for comments...





	PTSD Evaluation of SG-1, By Dr. R. MacKenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

HEY, GUYS, LOOK WHAT THAT QUACK SAID ABOUT US!   
To: Medical Files of Jonathan O'Neill, Colonel, USAF, Samantha Carter, Major, USAF, Dr. Daniel Jackson, PhD, and Teal'c  
From: R. MacKenzy, M.D., Maj., USAF   
CC: J. Fraiser, M.D.  
Subject: Psych evaluation, 3/14/1996

 

All of the subjects were on time for the meeting except Dr. Jackson, who came in five minutes late. It was clear from his face that Dr. Jackson was not an enthusiastic participant of this evaluation. His demeanor was sullen, lower lip out in a distinct pout, eyes narrowed in open hostility as he looked at me. He still hasn't forgiven me for the treatment I prescribed when he was infected with the Machello bug.

Mac: First question: Colonel O'Neill, I understand you had to leave Daniel behind on Klorel's mothership. Tell me how you felt about that?

O'Neill: How do you think I felt, Mackenzy? I was leaving one of my team behind. For crying out loud, I was leaving Daniel behind to die!

Mac: I sense some hostility in your demeanor. Is it towards me, or towards Daniel for getting hurt and having to be left behind?

O'Neill: You, definitely, MacKenzy. I hate shrinks! This is a frigging waste of time. You have some nerve, trying to put words in my mouth. You never risk your frigging life going through that ring!

Mac: No I don't. I just deal with the aftermath of the trip. This evaluation has been ordered by the SGC's Chief Medical Officer. Do you feel hostile to her as well?

O'Neill: Nah, the Doc scares me too much to get mad at her.

Mac: I see. I gather I don't scare you, so you feel free to be angry at me for doing what is required by the Air Force? Not to mention disrespectful...

Jackson: What Jack is trying to say, Dr. MacKenzy, is that he...

Mac: I asked Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson. Please let him answer.

Teal'c: Do not annoy DanielJackson, DoctorShrink, by not allowing him to speak for us. This is what he does.

Mac: On a planet with alien cultures, that is his duty. Here in this room, however, he is just another member of SG-1. I can't have Dr. Jackson speaking for the Colonel or any of you. I need to know your true feelings on the things I ask.

Teal'c: Grrrrrr.

Mac: Did you just growl at me, Mr. Teal'c?

Jackson: Teal'c's just responding to the strong feelings....

Mac: I asked Mr. Teal'c the question, not you, Dr. Jackson.

Teal'c: Yes. I do not like you, DoctorShrink, and I do not like your disrespectful questioning of us regarding our feelings. We are warriors, and warriors do not show weakness in front of the enemy. 

Mac: I see. You see me as your enemy, Mr. Teal'c?

Carter: It isn't MR. Teal'c. It is just Teal'c, or Master Teal'c. 

O'Neill: Really, MacKenzy, you've been here since the inception of the SGC, and you still don't know Teal'c's proper address. Ya slow or something?

Mac: Okay, Teal'c, do you see me as your enemy?

Teal'c: If you were my true enemy, DoctorShrink, you would be no longer living. However, I will not forget the torture you put DanielJackson through when Machello's weapon was inside him. On Chulak, we kill such that would dare lay hands on the revered person of one like DanielJackson.

Mac: You are not on Chulak, M... erh, Teal'c. You are in a facility run by the United States Air Force. Here we don't kill people for doing their duties, however unpleasant they may be to carry out.

O'Neill: UNPLEASANT TO CARRY OUT! You misdiagnosed Daniel, pumped him full of drugs, put him in restraints, put him in a white padded room, and gawped at him like he was an animal in the zoo. What I used to do for my country was damned unpleasant to do. What you do here is butchery and torture in the guise of medical science, MacKenzy.

Mac: I suspected you were feeling hostile towards my office, Colonel O'Neill. Thank you for sharing these feelings.

O'Neill: (incomprehensible muttering)

Mac: Speak up, Colonel, I can't hear what you are saying.

Jackson: He's speaking in Arabic, MacKenzy, which he learned doing some of those damned unpleasant things for the Air Force. Trust me, you don't what to know what he said.

Mac: Major Carter, we haven't heard much from you in this session. 

Carter: What's this we, white man?

SG-1: laughter

Mac: This is a serious evaluation, people. The Pentagon is very concerned about the effects a traumatic experience like what happened to you all can have. This is no place for levity.

O'Neill: You're face would crack if you engaged in a little levity, MacKenzy. Lighten up on Carter.

Mac: You are very protective of Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill. This isn't something the Air Force has to be concerned with, is it?

(Dr's note: Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill exchanged cryptic looks and the three humans started laughing and Teal'c smiled. Obviously an example of one of SG-1's famous private jokes. These guys are a tough set of nuts to crack.)

O'Neill: Oh, yeah, MacKenzy, you should be really worried when it comes to me. But not because of me being overprotective of Carter. 

Jackson: Jack's pathologically overprotective of all of us.

Mac: Why do you use the word pathologically in the case of the Colonel's overprotective feelings, Dr. Jackson? Do you have a degree in psychology somewhere among your many laurels to back up the use of that clinical description?

O'Neill: Aren't weeeee hostile, Dr. Mackenzy?

Mac: I am asking a perfectly legitimate question, Colonel O'Neill. I am not hostile.

Jackson: Then why have you snapped seven pencils in half since this silly session started, Mackenzy? Are weeeee getting nervous?

Mac: This session isn't about me, Dr. Jackson. It is about the stressful feelings your entire team underwent during your unauthorized mission to destroy Apophis' ships. These stressful feelings led to the actions of the Colonel in the Gateroom. They were decidedly un-military-like.

Carter: Unmilitarylike? Why? Just because the Colonel hugged the stuffing out of Daniel, called him a pet name, and wouldn't let him go for a quarter of an hour? What was unmilitary about that? It was an emotional moment, Doctor. If the Colonel hadn't been bogarting Daniel, I would have been there with my arms around him myself.

Teal'c: Indeed. As would I.

Mac: I see. I don't get the feeling that we are getting anywhere in this session.

O'Neill: For crying out loud, Mackenzy! What did you expect me to feel, after I thought I left Daniel to die? I was really happy to see him standing there grinning at me.

Mac: How would you have felt if he had died?

O'Neill: What kind of crazy question is that? He didn't die. We risk our lives on a weekly basis. Every time we go out there, one of us might not make it home. When we all do make it back alive, we are really happy and we show it on an emotional level. Hell, you shrinks are always telling us to let go with our feelings.

Mac: Yes, but...

Teal'c: I believe that I will let go of my feelings now, O'Neill. I will leave and do my kel'no'reem. I do not wish to waste any more time.

Mac: Mr. Teal'c...

SG-1: TEAL'C, not MISTER TEAL'C!

O'Neill: You're hour's up, Mackenzy. Teal'c's right, this is a big waste of time. I'm outta here.

Mac: You are out of here when I say you are, Colonel, and not before.

Jackson (standing up): No, we're out of here now. We're fine, Mackenzy, just fine. Why don't you go and practice your voodoo science on some other victims? We've just saved the world, and I just got raised from the dead again. That makes a man really hungry. Let's go to O'Malley's, guys.

O'Neill: Atta boy, Danny! You know, Mackenzy, you really need to work on that pencil breaking habit. Maybe you should go to a session for pencil-hating and breaking fetishes. It might help, ya know?

Teal'c: Indeed. I will delay my meditations for a steak at O'Malley's, O'Neill.

DOCTOR'S NOTES: SG-1 SHOWS AN INCREASING LEVEL OF HOSTILITY TOWARDS PHYCHIATRIC EVALUATIONS. NOT TO MENTION THEIR DISRESPECT AND RUDENESS TO ME PERSONALLY. I SEE NO OUTWARD SIGN OF MENTAL DISEASE. HOWEVER, I RECOMMEND THAT SOME FURTHER OBSERVATIONS AND TESTS MIGHT HELP TO QUANTIFY THEIR PSYCHOLOGICAL STATES. 

SIGNED,

ROBERT MACKENZY, MD


End file.
